


Bed Shopping

by Debi_C



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:39:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debi_C/pseuds/Debi_C
Summary: Someone said Daniel needed a new bed. Jack agrees.





	Bed Shopping

Daniel answered the door that was being viciously attacked by some cretin's knuckles extremely early on a Saturday morning. It wasn't even nine o'clock, for crying . . . never mind.

As he pulled the door inward a size eleven hiking boot slid effortlessly inside. "Daniel. Are you ready?"

He stared at the jolly countenance that was beaming in at him. "No, not ready. Saturday. Down day. Sleep day."

Jack pushed himself the rest of the way into the lair of his somnambulistic scholar. "Yes, Danny. Saturday. Down day. Shopping Day."

"Shopping?" The blue eyes squinted at the bulky shape that was outlined by the entirely too bright sunlight pouring in through the now open doorway. "Shopping?"

"Yes, Daniel. Shopping." Jack put his hands on the slender hips and allowed them to slide around the narrow waist of the younger man, managing to get inside the house and close the door behind him. The puzzled countenance that stared up at him proved beyond a shadow of a doubt that Daniel had forgotten their 'shopping' date. "You know, as in going in the search of the perfect thing to fulfill your every need and desire while separating you from your hard earned money. You know, as in buying."

Daniel blinked at him a few time. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"WE, that's you and me, have a date to go shopping this beautiful late morning." Jack smiled at the younger man. He just had to smile at him. Jack always felt like he'd had an angelophany whenever he caught his Daniel in this sleepy, tousled, confused condition. The man was just so damn beautiful. He couldn't stand it any longer. He pulled his lover into his arms and kissed him . . . deeply . . . sweetly . . . and longingly. Damn, that was good.

"Hum." Daniel hummed, and enthusiastically leaned into Jack. "Sleepy. Bed. Now. Later."

"No. You see that's the problem, lover mine." Jack reluctantly pulled back. "Your bed."

"My what?"

"Bed. B.E.D. As in, yours is too small!"

"Nah uh."

"Uh Huh." Jack responded with another kiss. "Too small for two big guys like us. Hell, I don't see how you even stay on the damned thing."

"Do."

"But we don't." Jack said adamantly.

"Do."

"Didn't." Jack rubbed his own hip tenderly and with sympathy. "Fell off."

"Got too . . . athletic."

"I know . . . too involved. But I want to be athletically involved with you . . . and I can't. Your bed is too small."

"My bed is lonely."

"That's because we both fall out of the damned too small bed." Jack insisted. "Bed shopping, now!"

"Sleepy." The small voice commented.

"Go get a shower, I'll make the coffee, then we'll go get waffles at the Waffle Hut and then . . . bed shopping."

Daniel sighed. "Oh . . . kay. Okay, okay, okay." He turned and shuffled off toward the bedroom and his shower mumbling. "Coooffee, waaaffles, beeeddd shhhoppppiiiinnnnnggg."

"That's my boy." Jack turned and went into the kitchen. He filled the basket of the coffee maker with the fragrant grounds of Daniel's special blend, tilted the extra pure spring water into the maker's reservoir and started the elixir of life brewing.

Then he noticed there was no sound of running water coming from the bath. He left the coffee maker and followed a suspicious silence down the narrow hallway and into the bedroom.

There was his reason for living sprawled out across the six foot by four foot parody of a bed. He was on top of the covers, his hair still mussed, his eyes closed, his mouth open, his face pressed into a hypo-allergenic pillow, sound asleep.

Jack sighed, bent down and untied his boots. He toed them off, pulled his tee shirt off over his head, unfastened his jeans and slipped them off. He gingerly, carefully and cautiously slid into the bed next to Daniel. As he pressed up against the sleeping man, Daniel noodled closer to the Jack-warmth and sighed a contented sigh. Jack wrapped his arm around the younger man's chest, hopefully anchoring himself in the too short, too narrow and generally unsuitable bed. But it held Daniel, so it was good enough for him . . . for at least a few more hours.


End file.
